An electric gimbal can carry an electronic device such as a video camera or an image camera for photographing. An auxiliary apparatus such as an audio recorder or a follow focus can be provided to a gimbal for recording and zooming during photographing. Existing gimbals are not equipped with a dedicated mechanism for mounting the auxiliary apparatus. An additional mounting mechanism has to be added to the gimbal to support the auxiliary apparatus. However, the mounting mechanism has an inflexible structure such that the auxiliary apparatus mounted thereon cannot be adjusted to a required position.